Linda Jones
Linda Jones (December 14, 1944 - March 14, 1972) was an American soul singer. Jones was born in Newark, New Jersey. She started singing in her family's gospel group the Jones Singers at the age of six. Her first recording was "Lonely Teardrops" under the name Linda Lane, on Cub Records in 1963, and she had unsuccessful singles on Atco Records in 1964 and Blue Cat Records the following year. She signed with Warner Bros. Records subsidiary Loma Records in 1967 and released the biggest of several hits, "Hypnotized". Soon after her career took off, however, she was diagnosed with diabetes and died at home in Harlem in 1972 while resting between matinee and evening shows at the Apollo Theater. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel For a time in the late 1960s soul music fell out of fashion with some British pop listeners, due to the increasingly commercial path taken by some Motown artists (such as the Supremes) and the association of the music in the UK with discos frequented by gangs of violent young Mods (such as those who disrupted Peel's gig at London's Tiles club in 1967). Listeners to Peel's programmes with an interest in black music tended to prefer the blues, which, ironically, was no longer attractive to younger African-Americans. However, in the early 1970s soul music experienced a renewal, with Motown's dominance being challenged by genres such as Philadelphia soul, Southern soul and funk. By the middle of the decade, Peel was regularly featuring soul records on his programmes, among them future chart hits, album tracks and rarities. His selections included tracks by a number of noted female singers, including Betty Wright ("Clean Up Woman"), Ann Peebles ("I Can't Stop The Rain"), Millie Jackson ("Lovin' Arms") - and Linda Jones. Jones had no UK hit singles, unlike the other singers mentioned, but her extraordinary gospel-influenced singing and her early death made her a cult figure among soul fans and a Peel favourite. Her reputation has endured into the twenty-first century. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played ;1970s *24 May 1973: Let It Be Me (LP - ) *29 May 1973: Your Precious Love (LP – Your Precious Love) Turbo (“Pig's Choice”) *31 May 1973: I Can’t Make It Alone (LP – Your Precious Love) Turbo *05 June 1973: Doggin Me Around (LP –Your Precious Love) Turbo *21 June 1973: Let It Be Me *28 June 1973: Can You Blame Me? (single b-side Ooh Baby You Move Me) Neptune *12 July 1973: Things I’ve Been Through (Loving You) (single – My Hearts Needs A Break, 1968) Loma *11 April 1974: Fugitive From Luv (7") Cotique *D024 (probably 17 April 1975): Your Precious Love (LP - Your Precious Love) London *12 June 1975: Your Precious Love (LP - Your Precious Love) Turbo ;1980s *28 April 1981: Your Precious Love *22 October 1983 (BFBS): Your Precious Love ;1990s *26 October 1991: (During the previous track it has become 27 Oct and is therefore Sheila's birthday, so the next record is for her. Peel mentions it's the first time in 20 years they haven't been together on the day.) Your Precious Love *08 November 1991 (BFBS): Your Precious Love *05 July 1992 (BFBS): Your Precious Love *27 November 1993: (JP: "This is one of the vocal tour de forces of our time.") For Your Precious Love (LP – For Your Precious Love) Turbo Records *17 June 1994: It Won't Take Much (To Bring Me Back) (Compilation LP: This Is Loma Vol.6) Loma *02 July 1994 (BFBS): It Won't Take Much (To Bring Me Back) (v/a album - This Is Loma Volume 6) Loma ;2000s *16 July 2002: For Your Precious Love (LP - For Your Precious Love) Turbo *22 July 2004: For Your Precious Love (7” single) London See Also * All Time Top Ten External Links *Wikipedia *Raising Her Voice A Little Higher; The Pain Of Linda Jones *http://www---- Other Category:Artists